The Magical Muggle Saga --Parts 1-6
by Padfoot
Summary: The three old parts and three new... My story is basically telling stories about Harry, Ron, and Hermione before Hogwarts. Plus my own original character. REVIEW!! PLEAZ!!


**~* The Magical Muggle Saga *~**  
Many, many parts and it's actually going somewhere! Yay!  
By: Padfoot  
Posted: August 8, 2000  
Censor/Genre: G/General  
Summary: The on going saga of the little kids that our favorite three used to be…  
  
First up, with a mighty batting average of .375…  
  
Oops… Wrong story…First story please…  
  
Enter the story…  
  
  
~* Harry Potter and Bounce Richards *~  
Part One of the Magical Muggle Saga  
by: Padfoot, June 28, 2000  
Censor/Genre: G/General  
Summary: A 'trio' of Pre-Hogwarts stories about Harry, Hermione, Ron, and their run-ins with a muggle named Bounce Richards.  


  
Harry Potter sat staring at his spelling test. Mrs. Goodman was having another spelling test that week. She seemed to think her third grade class needed a ton of practice spelling 'question,' 'beautiful,' and 'cauldron.' Harry sat staring at Mrs. Goodman.  
  
Bounce Richards and his little group of close friends, namely Skipper and Sandy, were slipping notes trying to figure out how to spell disappointed. Was it two S's or two P's?  
  
Laurie diAngelo was adjusting her pretty pink blouse while bragging to her clique about how much it cost. Dudley and his gang of thugs were playing Pogs-Dudley with an expensive 'slammer' Uncle Vernon had bought him at the mall while Harry was shoved around, carting Aunt Petunia's spring shopping.  
  
Easter vacation had come and past-Harry had spent the day at Mrs. Figg's while Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Piers, and a few of Dudley's friends and cousins (through Uncle Vernon's side, as Harry was Dudley's only relative through Lily Potter).  
  
But today, school had started again and Harry was back at school wearing Dudley's enormous ratty, old jeans and an ugly purple T-shirt which had been stretched while trying to fit it over Dudley's bulk-but might have looked fine if not for that…  
  
Harry was a bit angry at Mrs. Goodman-three spelling tests that week. Harry usually did fine-spelling tests were easy, but very, very boring. If this was his escape from the Dursley's, then why wasn't it at all fun?  
  
And in a whirl and the blink of Harry's eyes the room went very quiet. Mrs. Goodman stared at the class who were all staring at her head in horror. Her usually dark brown hair had turned a brilliant, crayon-blue shade. Bounce snorted. Laurie and her zombies giggled. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
He had just been thinking about how much he wished Mrs. Goodman would retire… And in the blink of his eye he had tapped his pencil on his desk and her hair had turned from it's usual brown he had seen a moment earlier to that bright blue.  
  
"Potter!" She screeched, tearing of what Harry now realized was a wig, and slamming it on the floor. "Over here this instant!"  
  
The class look confused and Harry even more so. His jaw dropped as he stood up numbly and walked, shaking, to Mrs. Goodman's desk. She was almost cross-eyed with anger.  
  
"How did you do it?!" She shrieked, raising her heavy teacher's edition Math book over Harry's head. Harry cringed and ducked.  
  
"I didn't!" Harry almost shouted, but had to duck again as the math book flew his way.  
  
"You waved that pencil at me and my wig turned BLUE!" Harry could imagine steam coming from her ears.  
  
"But I…" Harry stammered, wondering what made Mrs. Goodman think he had done it!  
  
Harry was sent to the principal's office, given detention, and a note home to the Dursley's. Harry walked home that afternoon, clutching the letter and trembling. How the heck had he done it? Had he even really done it?  
  
Harry shook his head. It's not like he had magic powers or anything!  
  
As the Dursley's argued about a proper punishment for Harry, he sat in his cupboard, prodding a spider around on the wall and rearranging the old blanket and pillow he had. Two spiders were mating in a web in the high corner and Harry looked away, quite angry at the world.  
  
"How is it that absolutely no one in my family is alive but me?" Harry wondered aloud, staring in a shard of mirror Dudley had broken off his Power Wheels Jeep and given to Harry for a "birthday present" one year. There-as it had always been-was his thin, lightning-shaped scar.  
  
"What would have done that?" Harry wondered aloud again, tracing it with a trembling finger. "And what would have made green light?" His memories of what he supposed was the car crash made him shudder.  
  
And then there was the dream about the flying motorcycle. He had a few odd pictures in his mind-other than the flying motorcycle, a woman with blond hair who had been in one of his dreams-fully formed, not the mysteriousness of his dreams. He had a slight memory of a giant man, but that could be from reading Dudley's untouched storybooks until midnight.  
  
Harry rolled over and went to sleep. And as usual, Aunt Petunia woke him up around dawn, made him cook Dudley waffles and tossed some old clothes for him to put on inside his cupboard.  
  
At school, Bounce had rigged a frog in Mrs. Goodman's desk and was congratulating Harry for whatever he had done to her. Dudley slugged Bounce at recess and Bounce had an admirable shiner by the end of the day.  
  
Another spelling test and three days later, Harry and his class were standing in the field outside the school, waiting to be picked for teams at soccer.  
  
Bounce and Dudley were captains-Skipper Brown flipped a coin and it went to Bounce who immediately picked his best bud, Skipper. Dudley picked Piers and Bounce picked Sandy. Dudley; Arnold.  
  
And Bounce stared around. "Hey Potter." He said and Dudley scowled. Harry played his hardest for Bounce's team and they won. Dudley however, was fuming. Harry knew he better lay low.  
  
After school Bounce, Skipper, and Sandy met Harry near the pick-up lane and they were talking about a baseball team coming to town. Harry, of course, had no hope of going, but it was fun talking to someone for once.  
  
Dudley, Grant, and Arnold suddenly came skidding to a halt in front of Harry and Bounce-Skipper and Sandy ran for their lives. Bounce and Harry had no chance.  
  
"Harry! Run!" Bounce screeched, pulling on Harry's arm and tugging him towards the school. They zoomed through the courtyard and realized exactly where they were. Trapped. The school kitchens directly in front, Dudley's gang in back, and the fifth and first grade wings closing them in.  
  
Bounce's eyes widened. "I'll distract them, you run for it."  
  
The gang closed in. Harry, frozen in terror, ordered his legs to move. He managed to go a few steps before Piers grabbed Bounce.  
  
Harry shut his eyes as Dudley's enormous fists careened into Bounce's wiry body. Soft thumps made Harry queasy in his stomach. Piers let go of Bounce and Dudley advanced on Harry. Harry screeched and made a run for it, trying to hide behind the trash cans. He jumped…  
  
Once again at the split moment that something happened, he blinked and found himself behind the chimney of the kitchens. He let out a strangled cry and heard Dudley, Piers, Arnold, and Grant yelling at him from the ground.  
  
Mrs. Beazley came out of the kitchen waving a gooey spoon. Harry gulped and began to climb down, only now safe from Dudley. Dudley and his gang trounced off, scowling and cursing.  
  
"What were you doing on the roof, boy!?" Mrs. Beazley snarled, waving her spoon and drenching him in goo.  
  
"I was running from Dudley and I was going to jump behind the trash cans to hide… and I suppose the wind must have caught me or something!"  
  
"You have been climbing school buildings!" She screeched, this time accidentally letting go of her spoon and it smashed a window in the first grade wing.  
  
Harry sniggered behind his hand.  
  
Mrs. Beazley sent him once again to the principal who added "Climbing school buildings" to Harry's long and arduous Permanent Record.  
  
Harry groaned, later that evening, as he was sentenced to weeks in his cupboard from Mr. Dursley.  
  


**The End…  
  
Of…  
  
~* Harry Potter and Bounce Richards-Part 1 *~  
  
and now…  
  
~* Ronald Weasley and the Hang-Glider *~  
Part Two of the Magical Muggle Saga  
by: Padfoot, August 8, 2000  
Censor/Genre: G/General  
Summary: A 'trio' of Pre-Hogwarts stories about Harry, Hermione, Ron, and their run in with a muggle named Bounce Richards.**  


  
Charlie Weasley zoomed around on his old Shooting Star behind the Burrow. His little brother Ron watched in awe. He did a few loop-the-loops and landed in front of Ron who clapped eagerly.  
  
"Wanta try, Ronnie?" Charlie smiled and held out the old broom.  
  
"Sure!" Ron beamed. He mounted the broom and pushed off as well as 7-year-old legs can. He soared into the air and flew around.  
  
"Don't go to high or you might run into a muggle!" Charlie smiled. What Charlie didn't exactly see was that a front was moving in, bringing a terrible thunderstorm and lots of wind.  
  
Another thing Charlie was oblivious to was that a muggle boy around Ron's age was also practicing a favorite hobby of his. Bounce Richards's father was a pro-hang glider and was eager to teach his son the trade.  
  
Therefore, on top of a lofty hill near the Burrow-near a muggle park, Bounce was suited up and belted into his father's childhood hang glider, a bright red beauty.  
  
It was also simultaneously that Ron and Bounce took off, flying towards each other without even having a clue. Ron had fun and curved and swirled, enjoying the speed the breeze was adding to his fly.  
  
Bounce soared around and turned to fly over a small field in which a teenage boy was standing watching something that must have been in the air.  
  
Charlie might have been watching Bounce, for all the curly-brown-haired seven year old knew. Bounce swooped down and caught sight of something.  
  
He blinked and whatever it was had gone. "Light's playing tricks." Bounce repeated his father's words on seeing strange things.  
  
Ron soared around and caught sight of something large and red. He blinked and it was gone.  
  
"Light can play funny tricks when you're in the clouds." Ron repeated Charlie's advice.  
  
All of a sudden there was a deadly and bright flash; lightning. Charlie screeched and began hopping up and down, trying to catch Ron's attention. Bounce's father also saw the lightning, but was too far away from Bounce to have any luck at contacting him.  
  
The wind began to blow and howl in Ron's ears. He thought he should go down, but the wind kept blowing him off course.  
  
Bounce screeched as large, stinging drops of rain began to hit his face. It was going to storm and he couldn't get down.  
  
Ron pulled the broom into a dive, trying to at least get to ground.  
  
Thunder shook around Bounce as he angled the hang glider to the field that the teenager was currently hopping in. Bounce managed a dry laugh as he watched the guy dance around, pointing and screaming meaningless words.  
  
Ron slammed into something red, soft, and slick.  
  
Bounce screeched. Something had hit him.  
  
Ron looked up and realized he had hit the hang glider he had seen earlier.  
  
Bounce saw what he thought might be a broom dangling over the side. A red-haired boy peered down at him.  
  
Ron screamed.  
  
Bounce screamed.  
  
The hang glider crashed.  
  
Ron ran.  
  
Bounce whimpered.  
  
Charlie yelled at Ron for an hour.  
  
Bounce's dad took almost an hour to find him.  
  


**The End  
  
Of…  
  
~* Ron Weasley and the Hang Glider-Part 2 *~  
  
  
And now…  
  
~* Hermione Granger and the Lost Tooth *~  
Part Three of the Magical Muggle Saga  
by: Padfoot, August 8, 2000  
Censor/Genre: G/General  
Summary: A 'trio' of Pre-Hogwarts stories about Harry, Hermione, Ron, and their run in with a muggle named Bounce Richards.**  


  
Bounce Richard's Dad, Kirk, found Bounce clutching a tooth in his hand, and one of his top front teeth missing. He was a bit scratched up, but was wandering what a kid with a broom was doing hitting his hang glider.  
  
Kirk Richard's almost threw Bounce into their 1985 Chevy 'monster-like' truck and took off for the first dentist he could find.  
  
"We have to get you checked out." He muttered as Bounce whimpered from the shotgun seat.  
  
Hermione Granger was picking up toys in the corner of the waiting room that was reserved for little kids to play until there was a hygienist available to check them out or fix their braces. She stacked the Dr. Seuss books neatly and placed the toys in the wooden box that her father had made in his shop in his basement.  
  
She heard brakes squeal and two doors slam.  
  
Bounce and his father rushed in.  
  
"Name?" Susanne the receptionist asked.  
  
"William Richards." Kirk said, panting.  
  
"Has he been here before?"  
  
"No, no. He got his tooth knocked out in a hang gliding accident."  
  
"You let him out in this storm?" Susanne raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It was before the storm popped up." Kirk frowned.  
  
"Right this way, we're nearly closed, but Samantha can take you."  
  
Dr. Granger-err… Reginald Granger, Hermione's father escorted the Richards into the back where they got to work trying to repair Bounce's lost tooth.  
  
Dr. Granger---err… Amanda Granger, Hermione's mother made up the needed cement for bracing Bounce's tooth back in so it could grow back in. Bounce whimpered.  
  
Hermione brought him a foam ball to squeeze on when it really hurt and Bounce just whimpered.  
  
About an hour later, the very whoozy Bounce collapsed into a waiting room chair next to Hermione Granger, who was now working on her Math homework.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes from her Times tables.  
  
" 'hure." Bounce managed, stuttering from trying not to touch the aching front tooth.  
  
"Good."  
  
Bounce whimpered again.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
" 'ounce." Bounce managed.  
  
"Ounce?" Hermione repeated.  
  
Bounce took her pencil and wrote 'Bounce' on her math homework. She smiled and said. "I'm Hermione."  
  
Bounce's father paid and left. Hermione didn't see Bounce again for a long time.  
  


**The End  
  
Of…  
  
~* Hermione Granger and the Lost Tooth *~  
  
and now…  
  
without further ado…  
  
  
~* Ron Weasley and Bill's Big Party Step 1-Part 4 *~  
Part 4 of the Magical Muggle Saga  
Author: Padfoot  
Censor/Genre: G/General  
Posted: August 8, 2000  
Summary: Bill is throwing a party for his Hogwarts pals and is forced to baby-sit Ron. Really, really, major teenage humor, but pretty clean. I have major trouble writing Ron stuff, so I chose a somewhat easy plot. Just the beginning…  
  
((The guests of this part are some of my RPG and RL friends and acquaintances. If you are mentioned, just be happy!))  
**

  
"And I want to invite Llana, Rachel, Mary, Carrie, Gilli, and Sam."  
  
"All girls and one guy." Alex grinned at his best friend. Bill grinned back.  
  
"Well… three guys and five girls…gives us better chances." Bill winked.  
  
"Come on, invite the Figg twins!"  
  
"Chad and Cheryl?"  
  
"Sure. Cheryl's a babe." Alex grinned.  
  
Ron walked in, clutching his teddy bear. He was wearing snitch-print pajamas and fuzzy blue rabbit slippers. "Bill?"  
  
"What is it Ron, can't you see I'm busy?!" Bill snapped, scowling at Ron.  
  
Ron's face contorted. "I just wanted you to see the castle I made for you."  
  
Bill rolled his eyes. Guilt trip… Yell at the little kid and find yourself acting like an idiot. He stood up and Alex followed him up the room seven-year-old Ron and six-year-old Ginny shared.  
  
In the center was a wobbly castle made out of Elexice's Great Building Chunks. Ron grinned proudly at it. "I made it so you wouldn't have to go and could play with me."  
  
Bill grinned hopelessly. He rubbed his hand on Ron's head. "It's great, short-man."  
  
"I won't be this short for long." Ron shot back with a blissful smile. "I'll be taller than you one day."  
  
Alex laughed heartily. "Back to the guest list?"  
  
"Right on, dude." Bill grinned.  
  
You see, Bill Weasley and his best bud (forever!) Alex Zambini both attended Hogwarts. They were both in Gryffindor and both had little brothers who were nine. They were planning a party for some of their friends (and the hot girls they knew!) at Hogwarts. They had precisely two weeks to plan.  
  


**The end of…  
  
Part four of the Magical Muggle Saga…  
  
~* Ron Weasley and Bill's Big Party Step 1-Part 4 *~  
  
A/N Real quick…but I wanted to apologize for the short part, cause the party is gonna take a while…and you'll meet a few people…and for the fun of it… Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey have their anniversary planned for the same night as the party…little to the knowledge of the Weasley clan. And so…read the next to parts, review, and be merry.  
  
And now…   
  
Without further ado…  
  
Now…   
  
Read…  
  
~* Hermione Granger and the Purple People-Eaters-Part 5 *~  
Part Five of the Magical Muggle Saga  
Author: Padfoot  
Censor/Genre: G/General  
Posted: August 8, 2000  
Summary: Just a bit of a peek into the life of Hermione Granger. Not exactly a very exciting part, but it's worth the read and will lead up into the next part. Excuse the Soccer/Football mix-up. Let's just say school's already out (it's mid-May)**  


  
  
  
"HERMIONE, DEAR, YOU'LL BE LATE FOR DANCE!" Dr. Amanda Granger lugged her heavy purse over her shoulder and opened the front door to the Granger's London apartment near Cravens Park. She jingled her car keys.  
  
An eight-year-old, bushy-brown-hair-sporting girl came skipping down the stairs in tights and a leotard, adorned with a frilly pink tutu. Dr. Granger smiled as Hermione was wearing sneakers in place of the ballet shoes she carried.  
  
They peeled out in an aging red convertible and Dr. Granger drove slowly to the Dance hall for Hermione's dance lesson. They arrived and parked, Hermione leapt out, slamming the seat belt in the door in her hurry.  
  
"Hermione! Your soccer clothes!" Amanda gave an exasperated sigh before Hermione leapt out, lugging the sports bag for her next activity over her shoulder. (I am going to call it soccer for the sake of myself, who is terribly confused by US/UK conversions of soccer and football. If you are British she is on a football team. :D )  
  
"Off to pick up Will…" Dr. Granger sighed again and steered back into the London traffic. She arrived at the civic center fifteen minutes later, to see a three-days-less-than-nine-years-old boy with curly brown hair waiting with a tall, dark-haired girl in a uniform waiting.  
  
"Hey Dr. Granger!" Will called, hopping over to the car.  
  
William Richards was the son of one of her husband's wine club friends. They had known each other since two years ago when both fathers were placed on the planning committee. William didn't look like either of his parents, both blue-eyed blondes. Will had green eyes complimenting his brown curls.  
  
Both of the Dr. Grangers and their daughter Hermione remembered nothing of the time they had met in Granger's Pediatric Dentistry because William had lost a tooth in a hang-gliding accident.  
  
Will and Hermione played on the same soccer team, and Dr. Granger had volunteered to pick up Will from his acting lessons at the Civic Center to take both kids to soccer practice.  
  
"Have you had dinner, William?" Amanda said as Will buckled in and waved to the uniformed teacher.  
  
"No." Will said, digging in his bag for his wallet.  
  
"How about the café on Chartreuse Street?" She asked.  
  
"My favorite!" Will smacked his lips.  
  
Amanda and Will shared a slightly hastened dinner at Café Samisens. (that was the strangest word spell check used to try and fix Samson's. I don't know what it means…)  
  
It was around five fifteen that Amanda Granger and Will pulled up to the dance hall. After her ballet lesson, Hermione had changed into purple sports shorts ('Adidas, Dr. Granger, Adidas!") and her striped jersey that read "Purple People-Eaters." Hermione lugged her sports bag ("It has to be Nike, mom!") into the back seat and slid in herself. The aging Volvo pulled out again into London traffic.  
  
At the soccer field, Hermione and Will went crashing onto the field, Hermione played forward, and Will as goalie. The Purple People-Eaters beat the Green Lightning Bolts by six points to win. After a hearty and sugary snack of chocolate ice-creams and sports-drinks ("Come on, it's called Gatorade!") Will was delivered at his house and Amanda and Hermione Granger returned to their London apartment.  
  
"Tomorrow, Hermione Granger, you have horseback-riding at nine, we go shopping with Mrs. Richards at one, and we have a dentistry convention at six."  
  
"Do I have to go?"  
  
"Of course you do, Hermione." Amanda sighed.  
  
"But mom, they are always so boring and stuffy!"  
  
"You were invited as well, young lady. I think you might go pick out something nice to wear tomorrow night and I'll iron it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Hermione sighed and retired lethargically to her room on the second floor.  
  
Staring out her upstairs window, which actually had a very nice view of the top spire of Buckingham Palace ("Gee, Hermione, nice view!") and looked out at the stars. Sirius was shining rather beautifully, and she could distinctly see the constellation Draco, which they had learned about at school. The full moon shone, casting an eerie light around her mostly-dark room.  
  
"Wish, I may, wish, I might, have this wish I wish tonight?" Hermione mumbled, her youthful faith in stars unfaltering. "I wish that I was something a bit more special for everyone." It was a completely unselfish wish.  
  
Maybe it was just the way her personality worked, but as a tiny child it was raw emotion. She tried everything, looking for one thing she could do well enough to seem special. At soccer it was Bounce, her best friend, with his "I've never let one past," attitude as goalie. At Mrs. Maggie's Riding Academy, Hermione and Muffin had circles ridden around them by Jennifer and her pony, Star.  
  
It was the same in everything she tried, there was always someone better. She was never the one to be the best. As Hermione sat in bed, she made a promise to herself that would effect her entire life.  
  
"I solemnly swear that if I ever find something to be special at, I will be the best that I can ever be."  
  
And it stuck.  
  
Many years later…  
  
  


**The End…  
  
Of...  
  
Part 4 of the Magical Muggle Saga…  
  
~* Hermione and the Purple People-Eaters! *~  
  
  
And now…  
  
**  
**~* Harry Potter and the Terrible Hair-Cut-Part 6 *~**  
Author: Padfoot  
Censor/Genre: G/General-oops one cuss word in this one…  
Posted: August 8, 2000  
Summary: Harry, Dudley, and Bounce go to forth grade…they meet a really nice teacher (you might know her!) who's really a witch, and Harry gets a bit of a talking to… and Harry gets pegged in the face with a kickball. Just transition parts…  


  
  
The first day of forth grade dawned bright and early for the two young boys who claimed residence at number four Privet Drive, in Surrey. The first, Dudley Dursley, had a very good morning… fresh cooked eggs and bacon, toast, orange juice, and strawberries with whipped cream, milk, and sugar. The second, Harry Potter, had a terrible morning… preparing fresh cooked eggs and bacon, toast, orange juice, and strawberries with whipped cream, milk, and strawberries.  
  
Dudley was dressed in nice new khaki pants, size Adult extra-extra-extra plus-size large, a neat blue polo, size Adult extra-extra-extra plus size large, and his size 11 Nike sneakers, wide foot. Harry was dressed in very old a ratty khaki pants (with a dark black seam going up the back where Dudley had once split them), and a green polo that had a very peculiar burn on what had been the lap of the polo, but when tucked into the pants Harry was wearing, hung around his knees.  
  
They were driven to Little Surrey Primary School by a very proud Vernon Dursley who was in his newest red company car… a sporty four-door Benz. Dudley shoved Harry down on the way out of the car… and Harry went down on his knees in an oily puddle of mud.  
  
He walked dripping into his classroom. They had a new teacher this year… a woman named Miss Rawlings. She was tall and had a smirky smile, while her blonde hair was tied perfectly into a ponytail that was evenly cut straight. Miss Rawlings assigned each student a seat, called role, and began to talk to them.  
  
Miss Rawlings pulled Harry aside as the class filed out for recess.  
  
"You're Harry Potter, right?" Miss Rawlings smiled sweetly. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"I don't want to intrude or anything, but I've heard that your parents died."  
  
"Yes." Harry said flatly.  
  
"And you live with the Dur-your aunt and uncle?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said again, trying to think of what she might be getting at.  
  
"Do…do you remember your parents?" This seemed like a rather personal question to Harry. He frowned slightly.  
  
"Not really…I just remember…" Harry found himself spilling his thoughts to her. She just sat there, a hand on his shoulder, her blue eyes misty. He told her about the green light, the odd dreams, and the way the Dursley's treated the subject. His cheeks burnt slightly when he finished.  
  
"Yes. I know that they were really nice people. Look at me Harry," Harry's eyes had flitted to the ceiling to avoid her gaze. "You are special, no matter how they treat you at home. Just keep going, it'll get better for you."  
  
A tear formed in the corner of Miss Rawlings' eye, but Harry didn't notice. He sniffed back a tear and gave Miss Rawlings a gentle hug. To any ordinary person it might have seemed like that bit of motherly advice that one really nice teacher might have given you. But to Miss Rawlings and as Harry realized later in life, she was trying her best to keep Harry going until he could be rescued by a wizard.  
  
And she watched him glance over his shoulder as he jogged out to catch the others for recess.  
  
"He needs a haircut." She muttered as she drew her wand. A quick glance assured her no one was looking and the desk organized neatly and the chalkboard was squeaky-clean once more.  
  


~*~  


  
That night, Vernon Dursley looked over his newspaper at Harry and muttered the words that always proceeded embarrassment. "You need a haircut."  
  
Petunia gazed over her shoulder and drew a pair of shears. She grabbed Harry and took him out in the garden. She held up a few locks of dark black hair and snipped them. Pretty soon his whole head looked like a slightly grown-out crew cut that had been given by a blindfolded man. Except for his fringe which she left to hid that horrible scar…  
  
Harry walked back in, shaking from head to toe, and imagining what his hair must look like. His dears were confirmed when he returned to his cupboard.  
  
"What am I going to do tomorrow? Go to school looking like a marine?!" Harry murmured to a particularly large black spider on the rafters. Harry fell asleep sniffling in self-pity, wishing that his parents were alive and that he didn't have to live with the Dursley's.  
  


~*~  


  
Harry woke up the next morning to a harsh knock on his door. He reached up and pulled the black spider out of his hair. Wait a moment…  
  
"My hair?!" Harry exclaimed, feeling the familiar two or three inch long shaggy mane he had been used to. What had happened? Hadn't he fallen asleep worrying about his army-style buzz?  
  
He pulled on his jeans and a somewhat clean shirt and got out of his cupboard. Petunia walked by with the morning milk bottles. There was a loud crash as each of the four shattered.  
  
"How did you do that, boy?!" She snapped, gaping at Harry's hair.  
  
"I don't---"  
  
"Don't lie to me you ungracious little wretch!" She snapped, picking up the shards and keeping her eyes fixed beadily on Harry.  
  
Vernon walked in to see what all the commotion was about. "Didn't we give you a haircut, Potter?" He growled, his mustache twitching.  
  
"Yes we did, Vernon." Petunia said for him, fixing her eyes on Harry's hair.  
  
"How did he?"  
  
Petunia shot him a look.  
  
"To your cupboard!" Vernon yelled, waving his newspaper at Harry as you would do with a dog.  
  
"But school!"  
  
"To hell with it!" Vernon barked, his newspaper colliding with Harry's cheek. Harry made a sound like a cat being stepped on and dove into his cupboard.  
  
He returned to school three days later (when Vernon calmed down) with a nasty cut on his cheek from the newspaper, and a very hurt pride. Miss Rawlings stared as he sat down and buried his head between his arms.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He sniffed.  
  
"Get up, Potter." She said, adding a slight edge to her voice.  
  
He looked up sheepishly, his green eyes fixed to her sparkly blue ones.  
  
"Have they been teasing you?"  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Not having parents… and my clothes…and my hair…and this nasty cut." He snarled under his breath, just audible to Miss Rawlings. She shuddered.  
  
She walked over to her desk, pulled out an unmarked bottle of something and whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"This will make it feel all better…just don't tell anyone." She dabbed some onto his cheek and blew on it lightly. The sting went away.  
  
Miss Rawlings wiped her finger on a tissue and disposed of it. The bottle hid back in her desk and Harry wet outside to recess.  
  


~*~  


  
"Hey Potter!"  
  
Harry looked up. Bounce Richards stood holding a kickball and waving at Harry. He got up and walked slowly over.  
  
"I need someone else on my team. Take second." He grinned broadly and shooed Harry to second base.  
  
The ball rolled down to Dudley, who was first kicker on the other team. Dudley's enormous leg collided with the ball and it line-drived at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't have a spare second to duck. It slammed into his face. Piers Polkiss fell down laughing. Dudley and Arnold collapsed onto the ground in hysterics.  
  
Bounce ran over and slid on his knees over to Harry on the damp grass. "What…your glasses."  
  
Harry sat on the ground, holding both parts of his glasses, blinking wildly, and holding back tears. He sniffled sadly.  
  
"Oh come on, get up, teach'll fix them up." He tried, standing up and holding a hand to Harry.  
  
Sandy and Skipper jogged over from shortstop and third base.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"His glasses…got him in the face!" Bounce said quickly, steering Harry towards the classroom.  
  
Skipper tosses his sandy-blonde hair and scowled at Dudley. "If I was about fifty pounds heavier I'd kick his little…"  
  
Skipper gazed amusedly at Sandy. "Little?"  
  
They both collapsed in laughter.  
  


**The end of…  
  
Part 6 of the Magical Muggle Saga…  
  
Harry Potter and the Terrible Hair-Cut!  
  
And now…  
  
The Author's Note and Disclaimer.  
  
Aww…dontcha hate these… Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the Dursley's (et al) belong to JK Rowling and affiliates. Bounce, Sandy, and Skipper, Miss Rawlings, and assorted others belong to me (Padfoot). This story belongs to me. Some of the plot and a few direct quotes belong to JKR and Co. I own the band aide that is on my arm. And I am dedicating this story to Sam in hopes that he never reads it. I love you Sam!  
  
And I also say goodbye to all and please read the next part if I ever finish it!!!!!  
**  
**_~*! PADFOOT !*~_**  
  
P.S. Archie Comics owns Ms. Beazley…  



End file.
